Wagging With Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending Written by Ananasz. This features supercute dogs, like bitch, do you even know kawaii? ---- In this ending, the original story has been translated to fit Mind and Dennim, who are now dogs. All other characters are still human, but their connection to the main characters have changed. Mind is a high pedigree Saluki that was born in a household that specifically bred this type of dog. When she was just a few weeks old, she got sold to a man that planned to use her as a breeding dog. He successfully presented himself to the original owners as a kind father who wanted to give his young, ill daughter an impressive gift. His sweet lies moved the gullible couple with every uttered word, until they had no doubts left that the man was a sweet and honest person. His manipulation tricks managed to convince the two to hand over the fairly young Mind "in time for his daughter's birthday". Despite not being that wealthy, the man gladly paid full price for her, as he expected to make a fortune out of his future business. With Mind's impressive documents and famous, award-winning parents, it was easy for him to set things up, even though he was initially worried he'd have no customers; because Mind is female and it is customary that males are used to continue a bloodline. But as offspring from Mind's superb parents were rare, there was quite a queue of wealthy dog owners who wished to have a litter, urging the unsympathetic, inexperienced breeder to sacrifice Mind's health and happiness in order to speed up business. The pricey pup was indeed quick to pay him back; and his earnings increased twentyfold of what the initial costs were, just after having delivered the first litter. Even so, he showed little appreciation towards his pet, and it didn't help that Mind happened to have a natural distrust for other dogs, making it hard to use her for the sole purpose he bought her for. The money-hungry man decided to get involved during the breeding process by holding down the fragile dog every time, for the sake of time and money. As he never had any interest in looking up information about canines, or even the breed he bought, he often forced dogs on her when she wasn't ready to conceive, which developed an early fear for humans and male dogs. After barely 6 months, he started to see her as a bother and wanted to take the work off his hands. He felt that there was no reason for her to sit in his living room if she wasn't making him money, and he didn't care for keeping the dog as a regular pet. He decided to house her in a nearby pound, where she got locked in a relatively empty cage, and a staff member was hired to take his place of performing his heinous breeding tactic. While the pound initially showed concern for his way of handling Mind, the man explained the dog's temper to them and managed to convince them of the necessity. The offer of a large payment made them especially cooperative, and they decided to welcome his customers in his name and "help" Mind with her shyness. The excessive breeding caused Mind to have had 7 large litters in the short 4 years of her life. As her pups were taken away from her just 2 weeks after being born every time, she kept suffering from motherly heartbreak, adding onto the depression. The excuse that the customers had a surrogate mother available and had to immediately go overseas with the prized dogs, made the staff accepting of this harsh treatment of Mind. For the majority of her life, she was imprisoned in an unloving environment, only used for her pedigree and fertility. She behaved like a typical broken animal since the age of 1. One day another customer arrives at the pound, with his wife and own "high pedigree" Saluki, and wishes to see Mind, as was supposedly arranged. The man at the small counter watches the strange-looking couple with slight confusion and disapproval, but when he understands they indeed have an appointment and are wealthy, important customers, he decides to erase his distrust for them and makes way for overexcited hospitality. He leads the couple to the back and shows them the lonesome, hunched female dog, sitting with her face in the corner of her cage. She slightly turns her head and points her noticeably blue eyes at the new visitors behind her, whereafter she immediately buries her snout back in the corner. The customer comments on her beauty, and the staff member gives a standard, but friendly response, insinuating he's heard the compliment more than once. When the man's dog starts to wag his tail in her presence, the man lets out a cheery remark to his excitement, while the customer comments that the dog's fiery behaviour is rather surprising. He claims he is very picky and doesn't like most other dogs, lamenting that it makes it hard to breed with his prized possession, while there's a global interest in him. The staff member replies that Mind is quite similar. The customer then feels it's relevant to comment on her gloomy behaviour, whereafter the man tries his best to repeat his employer's excuse for it. He appears convinced by the explanation, but asks if it's save for his dog to enter her space when she's like that, to which he's given the answer that Mind is quite submissive and has never bitten anyone or anything. After the short interview has run its course, the customer agrees to get things started, but when the staff member announces he needs to stay and assist Mind, he shows disbelief for this and adds that his dog cannot perform in the presence of others. The staff member expresses his worry for this fact, and explains that Mind might not submit without human assistance. Nevertheless, the customer seems unconcerned and insists they not interrupt or defile an intimate moment. The warning that his visit might end up becoming a waste of time is ignored, and they head back to the entrance room to wait. Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction